An adaptive algorithm may be used to improve uplink performance, downlink performance, or both of an antenna array. An adaptive algorithm evaluates reception characteristics of one or more uplink signals to provide guidance in altering signal processing associated with antenna performance. For example, the uplink beam can be filtered or steered toward a direction that provides the best signal-to-noise ratio of the received uplink signals. As an array antenna increases in the number of antenna elements, the processing resources or the processing time required for execution of the adaptive algorithm increases as well. Where an antenna array uses an elaborate adaptive algorithm, overburdened processing resources may respond too slowly to compensate for fading or movement of mobile stations present in a wireless communications system. While greater data processing resources can compensate for a greater number of antenna elements or a more complex adaptive algorithm, the increased manufacturing cost may render such extensive design modifications impractical. Thus, a need exists for reducing the processing resources or processing time associated with execution of an adaptive algorithm for an antenna array.